Multi-view autostereoscopic (or automultiscopic) displays may provide an immersive, glasses-free three dimensional (3D) experience and therefore have the potential to become the future of television and cinema. Automultiscopic displays may reproduce both binocular and motion parallax cues. Such displays may show a different image depending on a viewer's position and/or direction. This is typically achieved by adding a parallax barrier (see, Ives, F. E., “Parallax Stereogram and Process of Making Same,” U.S. Pat. No. 725,567, April 1903, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety) or a lenticular screen (see, Lippmann, G., “Épreuves Réversibles Donnant La Sensation Du Relief,” Journal of Physics 7, 4, 821-825, November 1908, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety) on the top of a high-resolution display. Some of the spatial display resolution may be exchanged for angular resolution. This enables glasses-free 3D and provides motion parallax effect. However, due to the limited angular resolution of such displays, they suffer from view transitions, artifacts, and hot-spotting (e.g., image quality may be affected by the viewing position).